


Легенда и русская классика

by Aucella



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давно забытая запись совместного гона, которую я оформила как шуточную статью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда и русская классика

Горячо любимая нами «Легенда о героях Галактики» покоряет своей масштабностью, эпичностью и, не побоимся этого слова, пафосностью. Каждый может там отыскать героя, мотив, а то и сюжетную линию на свой вкус. Вот мы и подумали: а что же в «Легенде…» могли бы найти для себя отечественные авторы, уже ставшие классиками, если бы они могли с ней ознакомиться? Тем более что многие из них и даже наше всё — Александр Сергеевич, не брезговали переписывать чужие сюжеты, иногда даже не поставив в известность автора.   
Этому вопросу и будет посвящено наше небольшое исследование.   
У Александра Сергеевича Хильдегарде фон Мариендорф получила бы выговор от министра обороны за писание неподобающих писем мужчинам и разбазаривание компромата. (Подозреваем, что министр, попадись ему там орфографические ошибки, непременно бы их исправил и вернул автору с указанием переписать). Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм подарил бы Овлессеру заячий тулупчик с барского плечика, а еще долго переживал по поводу кровавых Эрвинов-Йозефов и явления Самозванца. А вот Оливер Поплан, убегая от гостеприимной фрау на Одине, натолкнулся бы на ожившую от такого вопиющего нарушения приличий статую Рудольфа Гольденбаума.  
Если бы сюжет «Легенды» попался на глаза Михаилу Юрьевичу, маме адмирала Ройенталя не пришлось бы травиться самостоятельно. С этим бы прекрасно справился ее супруг, преодолев свое отвращение к маскарадам, которые так любила посещать Элеонора. Правда, тут остается еще технический момент: как заставить женщину, берегущую фигуру, съесть мороженое, пусть даже и с ядом?   
А сам Оскар фон Ройенталь, разумеется, не просто пристрелил бы в собственном кабинете скандально известного господина Трунихта, разжалованного из президентов в мелкие чиновники, а вызвал бы его на дуэль, назначив поединок на носу "Тристана", чтобы проигравший свалился вниз, прямо к ногам мимопроходящего Оберштайна. Для того, чтобы наверняка.  
Николай Васильевич, ознакомившись с сюжетом «Легенды» непременно задал бы вопрос: «Какой же розенриттер не любит быстрой езды?», а также мы бы узнали, кто долетит до середины изерлонского коридора и как тиха галактическая ночь. Мы полагаем, что Николая Васильевича также очень бы заинтересовала история господина Трунихта. В гоголевском варианте «Легенды» Йов Трунихт летал бы по планетам Альянса и скупал бы там мертвые души, совмещая маленький бизнес с предвыборной компанией.  
Николай Гаврилович, конечно же, увлекся бы женским вопросом. Баронесса фон Вестфален вместе с Аннерозе фон Грюнвальд организовали бы у него строчевышивальную фабрику. Одна строчит, другая — вышивает, и обеим снятся сны... А что может присниться двум одиноким в каноне дамам? Только политэкономия, а не то, что вы подумали! Мы вполне можем полагать, что двадцать четвертый сон Аннерозе обрел бы бешеную популярность среди читателей.  
Если бы за «Легенду» взялся Фёдор Михайлович, разумеется, Аннерозе была бы брюнеткой и долго и со вкусом рассказывала о совратившем ее старом кайзере и своей моральной травме. Эффектную сцену торга и бросания денег по полу отлично сыграл ее брат. А также Федор Михайлович, конечно, не смог бы пройти мимо темы топора, и каждый розенриттер перед вступлением в полк был бы обязан задать себе вопрос: «Тварь ли я дрожащая или право имею?».  
Лев Николаевич сразу ухватился бы за такой сюжет. Но вот с персонажами его ждали бы определенные трудности: адмирал Ян не побежал бы в атаку, а сразу бы лег на поле Амлитцера и смотрел бы в небо, на облака, поджидая, пока к нему не подойдет его величество Райнхард со свитой, а потом вступил бы с ним в диспут на какую-нибудь историософскую тему. Заставить Фредерику Гринхилл танцевать на балах, петь на публике и увлекаться всякими неподходящими молодыми людьми ему бы тоже не удалось. А уж затащить Юлиана в масонскую ложу после похода в логово терраистов — невозможная задача. Да и зачем Юлиану очки с его-то стопроцентным зрением? Хотя некоторые герои «Легенды», наверное, в охотку пили бы коньяк, стоя на подоконнике, катались бы на медведях, строили бы планы по увозу невинных девиц и натворили бы дел, если бы не друзья, постоянно оттаскивающие их за шкирку от очередной эскапады. Да-да, мы о вас, герр Ройенталь!  
К тому же Лев Николаевич не упустил бы возможности описать великосветский салон Магдалены фон Вестфален на двух языках, а дрожание левой икры Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма, несомненно, являло бы собой великий признак. Ну и конечно же, в романе была бы подробно описана сцена, в которой адмирал Ян общается с дубом после встречи со своим адъютантом и думает, какой же он дуб сам.  
Антона Павловича привлекла бы идея описать судьбу заброшенного кайзерского дворца после переноса столицы. Разумеется, предприимчивый министр промышленности, Бруно Сильверберг предложил продать парк Нойе Сан-Суси по частям под дачные участки, вырубив знаменитые деревья, на фоне которых когда-то грустила графиня Грюневальд. А по парку ходили бы три забытые-заброшенные фаворитки Фридриха IV, вздыхая: «На Феззан! На Феззан!»  
Конечно же, многих отечественных классиков захватила бы судьба бедного животного — мы имеем в виду пресловутую собаку Оберштайна. Иван Сергеевич написал бы душещипательный рассказ о том, как кайзер Райнхард приказал своему военному министру избавиться от псины и не позорить больше его, кайзера, генштаб. И вот Оберштайн, собственноручно накормив в последний раз пса курятиной... Но не будем о грустном.   
Михаил Афанасьевич решил бы тут же спасти животное. У него Оберштайн отнес бы пса в секретную лабораторию, где профессор Франц фон Метаморфозиз провел над ним величайший эксперимент, после которого далматин под именем Полиграф фон Хунд прослужил бы не один год в военной полиции. Особые подозрения у него всегда вызывали бы альянсовские коты неизвестной породы, упорно завозимые в империю под влиянием моды на все, относящееся к адмиралу Яну.  
У Александра Ивановича собаку пытались бы купить, а потом и украсть для забавы скучающей дамы. Впрочем, у него же собака зарабатывала бы на пропитание и себе, и Оберштайну, и дворецкому, делая кунштюки и ходя на задних лапах.   
Но Антон Павлович поступил бы с животным милосерднее всех остальных. Он не стал бы топить пса. Он не стал бы проводить над ним опыты. Его просто случайно встретил бы старый хозяин, на пути военного министра из цирка, обычно именуемого генштабом.  
Но мы оставляем бедное животное и идем дальше. Закончив разбираться с собакой Оберштайна, Михаил Афанасьевич устремил бы свой взор в другие области сюжета. И в белом плаще с кровавым подбоем шаркающей кавалерийской походкой космофлотца, привычного к отключениям искусственной гравитации, ранним утром четырнадцатого числа зимнего месяца января в колоннаду командного отсека флагмана «Брунгильда» вышел бы кайзер Галактической империи Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, сжимая в кулаке золотой медальон и шепча: «Ах, если бы ты был жив, Кирхайс!»  
Алексей Максимович на основе сюжета «Легенды…» сочинил бы роман «СЕСТРА», в котором революционер Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм пошел бы на баррикады с красным знаменем при молчаливой поддержке Аннерозе, вдохновившей его на этот подвиг.  
А вот Михаил Александрович Шолохов описал бы нам в увлекательнейшем романе строительство колхоза на Феззане под руководством Леопольда Шумахера. Разъяснять линию партии к ним приезжал бы Руперт Кессельринк, а Адриан Рубинский потом опубликовал бы в газете «Феззанская Правда» статью про перегибы на местах. Роль знатока местного фольклора пришлось бы исполнять графу Ландсбергу. Аристократ, говорите? Романтик? Вот пусть и вспоминает нелегкий труд братьев Гримм!  
Мы можем продолжать и далее наш эксперимент. Сколько увлекательнейших произведений мы могли бы прочитать! Сколько поэм, романов и повестей! «12 адмиралов», «Вермиллион», «Циркониевый браслет» — рассказ о несчастной любви мелкого чиновника к графине фон Грюнвальд, роман «Биттенфельд», написанный от лица офицера по связям с общественностью, служившего на флагмане «Королевский тигр». Правда в последнем случае автору пришлось бы погрешить против исторической правды и отправить знаменитого адмирала в Вальгаллу при попытке перейти Изерлонский коридор, спасаясь от флота Дасти Аттенборо. А какой бы мог получиться роман «Выпуклость» о строительстве Изерлона у Андрея Платонова! А что бы было, если бы кроме отечественных классиков с сюжетом «Легенды…» ознакомились классики зарубежные? Грусть охватывает нас при мысли, что этим величественным произведениям так и не суждено было родиться на свет. Но мы не расстраиваемся. Возможно в будущем, когда всё-таки будет создана машина времени, восторженные потомки подбросят всем перечисленным авторам конспект «Легенды…», подарив возможность человечеству наслаждаться шедеврами по мотивам так любимой нами травы.


End file.
